


Relativitätstheorie

by Rebecca



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Friendship, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adsche philosophiert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relativitätstheorie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Relativitätstheorie op Platt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199445) by [Rebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca). 



"Brakelmann, ist dir das eigentlich auch schon mal aufgefallen, dass die Welt viel größer ist, wenn das dunkel ist?"

"Nee."

"Oder wenn Nebel ist. Dann ist die Welt viel größer."

"Wieso das denn?"

"Dann kannste laufen und laufen, ohne dass du was siehst. Kein Mensch, kein Tier, kein Haus, kein Auto. So wie jetzt."

"Aha."

"Als ob du allein auf der Welt bist. Ich finde das schön. Ich mein, ich will ja nicht immer allein auf der Welt sein, das wär ja langweilig, aber so ab und zu ist das doch herrlich. Da kannste richtig gut entspannen."

"Mmh."

"Und das beste ist, die Welt ist zwar größer, aber du brauchst trotzdem nicht länger, um von einem Ort zum andern zu kommen."

"Das ist Relativitätstheorie, Adsche."

"Rela... was?"

"Relativitätstheorie. Das hat was mit Licht und Entfernung zu tun, und dass Entfernungen nicht immer gleich sind."

"Toll. Was du aber auch alles weißt, Brakelmann."

"Hab ich mal im Landboten gelesen. Kommst du noch mit auf 'n Köm?"

"Klar. In deiner Stube ist das ja auch immer viel schöner, wenn es draußen dunkel ist. Dann ist das so herrlich gemütlich. Ist dir das auch schon mal aufgefallen?"

"Och Adsche, nerv doch nicht."

"Nur die Freundschaft, die bleibt immer gleich. Ich mein, wir kennen uns nun schon das ganze Leben lang und sind immer Freunde gewesen. Da ist nix relativ dran."

"Jo, da hast du allerdings mal recht. Kommst du nun?"


End file.
